


晚林2

by bittermuffine



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermuffine/pseuds/bittermuffine





	晚林2

晚林

吸血鬼白x巫师灿

cr：清旿（微博@bittermuffine）

P2

“一杯威士忌，谢谢。”高大的年轻人斜倚在木制的吧台边，长长的大衣自然垂下，漂亮的桃花眼透着疲惫却恰到好处地透着一股痞气，慵懒的低音炮也相当抓耳。  
调酒的美女挤了挤自己的傲人的胸脯，甚至在把到好的酒推给他时，还冲这个英俊的亚裔青年抛了个媚眼。  
朴灿烈向她微微一笑，感谢对方调情的好意，端着酒杯向里面走去。他找到一个角落里的原木桌坐下来，不动声色地婉拒了好多个贴上来搭讪的男男女女。  
直到他望见了一对看起来纠缠不清的男女。  
他找到目标了。

“嘿，嘿，不好意思，请问您是理查德先生吗？”  
黄头发的男人甩开被吸干血的女人，不耐烦地回头，似乎想对着打扰他进餐的人破口大骂，然而木桩破开肉体的声音阻止了他滑到了嘴边的脏话。  
朴灿烈面无表情地蹲下来，确认这只倒霉的吸血鬼已经是具干尸后，垂眸最后看了他一会儿，随后火焰凭空从干尸身上升起，毕毕剥剥地燃烧开来。  
“啧啧啧，”就在他准备离开时，酒吧后门的小巷里突然响起了另一个声音，语调是装腔作势的惋惜，“倒霉蛋。”  
朴灿烈头疼地揉揉太阳穴，看向身后左拥右抱两个洋妞的边伯贤，而后者笑意盈盈地用修长的手指刮走女伴脖颈流下的血滴，伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“您在这里干什么，尊敬的祖先大人？”朴灿烈颇为无奈地挑挑眉，看着边伯贤笑着叫那两个大宝贝儿离开，两个女人就分外乖巧地走开了。朴灿烈耸耸肩，看不出半点歉意：“看上去我打搅了某人用餐的兴致。”  
边伯贤耷拉着眼皮把自己沾血的手指吮得咂咂作响，一副无所谓的样子：“看上去我扰乱了某人的工作？”  
“不，不算。”朴灿烈摇摇头，把还在燃烧的尸体踢到一边，甚至还帮那个倒霉蛋翻了个面，让他有望糊得更均匀一些，“真是抱歉，今晚没能随身带着白栎木匕首，咱们两个也没什么好谈的，所以我想直接回家，恕不奉陪。”  
朴灿烈嗅到一阵古龙香风，紧接着边伯贤就站在了他面前。  
朴灿烈不得不承认，这个几千年的老妖精看上去相当迷人。无论是立体俊秀的五官，飘逸的发丝，还是优美的身体线条，抑或是诱人的体香都深深地引起了他的兴趣。  
而每一次相遇，都使他对他的兴趣有增无减。  
于是他心思一转，低笑一声，开口：“那么，回你家？”  
边伯贤似乎是诧异了一秒，随即勾起唇角：“当然可以，猎人先生。”

“请进，房子不大，希望您不要嫌弃。”边伯贤把皮鞋规规整整地摆放好，钥匙随手丢在餐桌上，滑出好远。他一边脱下大衣一边半开玩笑地说着：“我可是第一次带男人回家呢，等你电话等了好久也没有，就亲自来找你了，”他走到厨房，打开酒柜的门，蹲下细细地审视着，“想喝点什么？”  
“这真是奇怪。”朴灿烈也脱掉了大衣，搭在手腕上，颀长的身形被昏暗的灯光勾勒得完全，眼睛扫过柜子里一排排价格不菲的洋酒，“一个吸血鬼家里塞满了名酒，却没有半瓶血液。”  
“哦，”边伯贤最终选中了一瓶布满灰尘、年代久远的红酒，背对着他满意地站起身来，头顶几乎要碰到朴灿烈低着的鼻尖，“这没什么稀奇的，美酒人人都喜爱，况且不少可怜的吸血鬼就爱用酒精来压制吸血的欲望呢。”  
他抬头，朴灿烈正直勾勾地望着他，他并不讨厌两人过近的距离，唇角带笑：“今晚你可有口福了小不点，这可是我珍藏得最久的一瓶哦。”  
朴灿烈接过边伯贤递来的酒杯，看着边伯贤先给他倒了一杯，又盯着他给自己倒好，鼻尖里残留着对方未散净的洗发水的好闻的香味。  
两个人连一步之隔都没有，从朴灿烈的视角看来，边伯贤仿佛就在他怀里似的。  
边伯贤见他没有移动的意思，便也从善如流地冲他抬抬酒杯，先饮一口。没能咽下的红浆如同剔透的鲜血流下他曲线美妙的颈子，朴灿烈伸手截住向衣领里探头探脑的酒液，学着边伯贤舔舐血液那样，吮了吮手指。边伯贤微笑地注视着他的动作。  
“好酒。”  
“不过我不太想喝我杯子里的。”  
边伯贤倚在料理台上，笑眯眯地抿唇，第二口红酒流进了口腔里，等着他的下一步动作。他从容地看着朴灿烈把一口未动的酒放到料理台面上，随后双臂撑在了两边，把他圈在身前。  
“我更想尝尝这个。”  
随着话语的结束，朴灿烈的尾音被淹没在他和边伯贤的唇舌间。他吸吮着和想象中一样柔软的嘴唇，舌头插进边伯贤的舌头和红酒之间，吸取甘露般小口小口索求着。  
这一吻看似温柔，实则缠绵不已，分开时，两人都微微有些气喘。  
“我选的酒好喝吗...朴先生？”边伯贤靠着料理台，发丝被蹭得有些凌乱，嘴唇因为沾染了红酒和唾液而变得亮亮的，唯有笑眼一成不变。  
“酒固然是好酒...”朴灿烈眯着眼摩挲起他的脸颊，“但我觉得没了你这个装酒的绝好容器，再醇香的老酒也会味同嚼蜡。”  
边伯贤偏过头轻笑了一声，月牙似的眼睛无疑是赤裸裸的的邀请：“那你还想再品尝一下吗？”  
“非常乐意。”朴灿烈搂住边伯贤的腰，痞笑着舔了舔对方湿润的嘴唇，然后灵活地钻了进去，向着深处搜刮。  
边伯贤自觉地向后仰，方便他把他压倒在桌面上。朴灿烈搂紧他的腰，心血来潮，另一只手力度不大地拍了拍他被裤子兜得紧绷绷的屁股。  
“你们吸血鬼就是好。”朴灿烈拍完边伯贤的屁股后，忍不住又在他弹性不错的臀肉上揉了两把。边伯贤仰着头，眯着眼，没有阻止他的动作：“怎么说？”  
朴灿烈故意低下头，贴着他的耳朵，温热的气流沿着边伯贤的耳廓打转：“因为...能永葆青春。这么多年的老妖精了，屁股还这么翘。”  
“你看，你老公揉得多爽？”  
边伯贤嗤笑一声，推开没皮没脸的朴灿烈，腰却被对方再次搂住，接连被亲了几下才说出话来。  
“你倒真不要脸，谁承认是你的人了？”  
“还是说...这是你们朴家一贯的流氓风格？”边伯贤捏着朴灿烈的下巴，迫使他看向自己，眼中闪着精光，“我倒不介意时不时和好看的人类搞搞暧昧，增加一下生活的乐趣。”  
“那你要和我这个好看的人类搞暧昧吗？”朴灿烈就着被捏住下巴的姿势靠得更近了一点，桃花眼如一汪深潭，“器大活好不亏哦。”  
边伯贤笑得纵容，“好啊。”纤细的手指轻轻摸上了朴灿烈的嘴唇，“时间不等人，不如我们先试试？”

两个人在淋浴头下就啃咬在了一起，争先恐后地伸出舌头，塞进对方的口腔扫荡。  
朴灿烈揉捏对方盈盈一握的腰肢，把他压在瓷砖墙面上啃食时不由得感慨，这辈子都没想到他有一天会和一个吸血鬼上床，还是自己家追杀了一代又一代的老家伙。  
生活真魔幻。  
“嗯...”边伯贤在年轻的巫师进入他的身体时轻轻地哼了一声，随即轻车熟路地搭上对方宽阔的肩膀，“发育得不错嘛，小不点。”  
“...换个称呼成吗，老妖精。”朴灿烈无语地提了提他的大腿，“再高一点。”  
边伯贤配合地抬高了左腿，自然地盘上朴灿烈的腰，微微一笑：“好的大不点。”  
朴灿烈笑着摇摇头，掐着他脸上的肉迫使他转过来，笑容带着点狠意：“提醒你，别现在逞个嘴能一时爽，待会儿在床上叫都叫不出来。”  
“哦，这么说我可就抱有极高的期望了。”边伯贤扬起一个挑逗的笑容，故意夹了夹后面，惹得朴灿烈微不可查地抽了一口气。  
朴灿烈托起他的屁股，抱着他走出了浴室，就着目前的姿势把人压在了床上，什么话也没说就是一记记凶狠的抽送。  
滚烫的肉刃破开温凉的甬道，如同热铁切开冷水。边伯贤因为强烈的体温差几乎软了下半身，五脏六腑仿佛都要被身体里的热源融化。  
边伯贤半眯起眼睛，颇有些承受不住地偏过线条优越的脸，说话断断续续，语气却很强硬：“喂，你...慢点...”  
“你觉得可能吗？”朴灿烈同样不甘示弱地压下来，桃花眼里闪着冷冷的光，加大力道撞击着，牢牢扣住身下妄图逃离的吸血鬼的腰，“是你先向我发出挑衅的，我怎么能停下呢？”  
边伯贤喘着气横了他一眼，突然笑了，随后抬手掐住了朴灿烈毫无防备暴露在他面前的脆弱的脖子。  
“猎人先生，我劝你...哈啊...最好别这么放肆，要知道...我要是想压你...可是毫无悬念的...”  
朴灿烈听见他这句宣言后，认同地点点头：“这我承认。”  
“敬爱的...”  
“吸血鬼大人。”  
“可惜现在...”  
“是我...压着你。”  
每一个词都伴随着更加深入和猛烈的刺入，就连脖颈上的手指的收紧都没能影响他继续攻城掠地。  
对峙了一会儿，边伯贤懒洋洋地放下了手，闭上眼睛放松地躺回了床里，看上去并没有被顶撞的挫败，甚至还有点愉悦。  
“我看...你迟早得死在哪个美人床上。”  
“如果一定要死在美人床上的话，”汗滴啪嗒一声打在边伯贤赤裸的布满吻痕的胸膛上，他看向身上嗓音低沉的人，桃花眼溢满了为他而生的情欲，“我希望是在您的床上。”  
朴灿烈说完这句话就把他抱了起来，让他面对面坐在腿上，抬起的双眼有种边伯贤熟悉的光芒。朴灿烈轻轻吻着片刻愣神的边伯贤的下巴尖，身下的动作也温柔了不少，极尽细致地耸动研磨。  
“不过...还是要感谢...您的不反攻之恩。”  
边伯贤低头，笑着伸出舌头细细地湿润了朴灿烈的指尖，“知道就好。”  
“现在...”边伯贤的指甲若有若无地刮弄着朴灿烈的喉结，故意沉了沉屁股，满意地听到了朴灿烈隐忍的喘气声，“请快一点。”  
朴灿烈亲了他的锁骨一口，搂紧他的腰，把脸贴在边伯贤的乳尖慢吞吞地摩擦吮吸起来。直到边伯贤呻吟着催促地推了推他的头，他才仰头凝视着边伯贤不悦的脸庞，低低一笑：“遵命，我的祖先大人。”

“我要是哪天真想反攻呢，你怎么办？”  
朴灿烈向背对着他的人投去一个疑问的眼神。  
边伯贤转过来，眉眼被月光染成棱角分明的深浅不一的蓝色。  
朴灿烈也侧过身来，斜勾起一个笑，似乎好笑他在这个问题上的迷之执着，“你不会的。”  
“我也有很多方法让你做不到。”  
“那...你猜，我们两个，谁会先离开？”  
朴灿烈蹙眉，对方翻个身，眉眼冷淡如月下冰雕，口气淡淡的：“你瞧，你也知道，我可不喜欢把时间和精力一直投在一个迟早会死的人类身上。”  
“而且还是朴家的孩子。”  
“那就按你想的去做吧。”朴灿烈展开眉头，指腹拂过边伯贤的鬓角，眼梢微翘。  
边伯贤面不改色，心里稍稍一怔。  
“就像你说的，反正我是朴家的孩子，最擅长抓捕吸血鬼了。”  
“逃开多少次，我就抓回来多少次好了。”  
“你大可以试试离开，而我也会像我的父辈一样，阴魂不散纠缠你一辈子。”  
边伯贤嘲讽地笑了一声，冷色调的侧脸略显凉薄，“一辈子？不自量力。”  
那就来吧，我倒要看看你，再次出现在我世界里的你，会带来怎样精彩的表演。  
边伯贤嗅着空气中漂浮着的蓬勃的新鲜血液的气味，有些饥不可耐地舔了舔嘴唇。  
TBC


End file.
